sweetfafandomcom-20200215-history
RoaringUniLions
RoaringUniLions is a current Sweet FA player currently playing for the East Side Hawks, after formerly being listed for the Southern Dragons and the Allies State of Origin team. He has won dual State of Origin Championships with the Allies. He is the founder of the BigFooty/SFA Golf Club, incorporating Tiger Woods PGA Online with a the Sweet FA community through a dedicated group for BigFooty and Sweet FA patrons. Player History 'Season 10' Arriving in the Sweet FA in Season 10, RUL (then known as Chezwick) was recruited into the Southern Dragons. His arrival heralded mixed results as the Dragons went through to the final, but fell short of winning a premiership 'Season 11' It is around season 11 where drastic change occured in the life of RUL. It is unclear what sparked the changed, but prior to the start of season, official name change papers were filed by Chezwick to immediately change his name to RoaringUniLions. This season was also marred by the inflammatory 'Fagon-gate' incident between the Southern Dragons and the Fighting Furies. In the defence of the Dragons, RUL led the charge against the Furies campaign of referring to Dragons players as 'Fagons'. An unhappy RUL made clear that the language use from the Furies was deragatory, inflammatory and held no place on a football field, fantasy or otherwise. RUL enjoyed a more consistant season, however activity in the board had begun to drop. 'Season 12' After failing to make finals and gun recruiting by the Dragons, RUL found himself in the outer at the Dragons. The season was rife with rumors of a move to the Demons or the Roys at the end of Season 12. At seasons end however, RUL remained a Dragon. It was also around this time that RUL found a deep personal hatred for the wearing of pants. 'Season 13' The fall of activity levels saw RUL's position within the club move. He was moved off ball and positioned within defence and forward and in turn never made a massive impact throughout the season. 'Season 14' Season 14 saw RUL attempt to re-establish himself as one of the Dragon's more active and entertaining posters, managing to appear on the various Power Boards and rating lists. The SFA Weekly also repeatedly posted advertisments, begging for the return of RUL's pants which had gone missing seasons before. 'Season 15' After a good start to the season, RUL shocked the Sweet FA world with his departure from the Dragons. After a falling out with the Dragons, RUL sat out until Round 9 where he was traded to the East Side Hawks. Upon returning the field, he played primarily up forward and starred in impressive performances which included a career best 4 goals against the Wonders. 'Club Role' RUL never held any official roles within the Southern Dragons, and does not hold a position at the East Side Hawks. He corrects this through his attempts to maintain an active role within the club especially around brothels, pubs and the golf course. 'State of Origin' While having lacked major individual or club success, RUL has had great success in State of Origin Football. The proud Queenslander has played a key part within the Allies in years past, Captaining the squad for the first half of Season 11 before passing on duties onto his luitenant Pacemaker. After a slow start to the Season 11 series, the Allies broke through and won the State of Origin Championship with RUL maintaining Vice-Cwithin the captaincy. Turmoil threatened RUL's spot in the Allies prior to the Season 14 SOO series with a campaign to have a dedicated Queensland team threatening the role of Queenslanders within any Allies squad. Having represented the Allies in various series, RUL held against a separate Queensland squad, citing the lack of numbers or active Sweet FA members from Queensland could run a separate team in the competition. Just prior to the start of the series, RUL was invited into the Allies squad by Allies Captain Itsmyshow and invited to be part of the leadership squad as Vice-Captain. The Allies won the series after a comfortable win against Victoria Metro. Statistics Career Highlights RUL has yet to achieve much club or individual league success. 'Club' Southern Dragons 'League' Sweet FA *N/A 'State' Allies *SOO Championship S11 - Vice- Captain *SOO Championship S14 - Vice Captain Category:Players Category:Southern Dragons Category:East Side Hawks